Life of the Doll
by Vyrian D
Summary: AU. Zack is a 1st SOLDIER class that worked for Shinra. One day he broke up with Aerith and finds himself on an adventure in a doll mansion. There he found an angelic looking boy sleeping in a dusty room. Zack decided to bring him back. ZackxCloud


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any FF characters. They belong to Square.

**Pairing: **Cloud/Zack. **WARNING! THIS STORY IS ABOUT BOYXBOY RELATIONSHIP. IF YOU FEEL OFFENDED, PLEASE DO NOT SCROLL DOWN. PLEASE PUSH YOUR INTERNET BROWSER'S BACK BUTTON.**

**Summary: **AU. Zack is a 1st SOLDIER class that worked for Shinra. One day he broke up with Aerith and finds himself on an adventure in a doll mansion. There he found an angelic looking boy sleeping in a dusty room. Zack decided to bring him back. Eventually ZackxCloud.

**Important Note: BEFORE you read the story, there is an important thing that I would like to inform. In the story, you will find that there is PoV of Zack and Cloud. But I write 2 version of it. First is Zack's view of Cloud's view. The second is Zack's PoV or Cloud's PoV. PoV (point of view) in this story is different with View. When I stated 'View' I will write a third person PoV while when I write Zack/Cloud PoV, it will be a first person PoV, which is either Zack or Cloud's.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: When I met him **

Tik tok tik tok

_My wooden shoes are clean_

_They step on the wooden floor_

Tik tok tik tok

_My wooden hand taps on the table_

_They are cold but they are warm_

Tik tok tik tok

_The sound of an unpleasant wooden watch _

_Reminds me of old time_

_My creator left me_

_I am a defective_

_I am lonely_

Tik tok tik tok

_I am now sitting here, waiting _

_God, please let me be human _

_Let me find "love" that other dolls had found_

* * *

**+ + + Zack's view + + +  
**

"Zack, give me a good reason why you wanted to break up with me?"

"Aerith, I'm sorry, but I really just….lose my interest. I…I realize that I don't really love you. Please understand. I don't want to hurt you. You are like a sister to me."

Tears fell down to the rosy cheek of Aerith. She had dated Zack for 2 years. She had always loved Zack but he never returned her feeling. The reason why Zack dated her 2 years ago was because Aerith persistently confessed and forced him. Now that 2 years had passed, Zack still hadn't showed a sign of love toward her. It was just right to break up.

"I understand and I'm sorry."

Aerith left and Zack stared blankly at her back as her figure became small and finally out of sight. Zack liked Aerith but not in romantic way. He regretted it now that he accepted her feeling 2 years ago. Zack shook his head slightly, hoping that by doing that all his regret and guilt could be erased, but it was useless. He decided to have a walk around the busy street. Maybe the crowd could attract him.

* * *

**+ + + Cloud's view + + +  
**

_Oh god, if you hear my plea, please, let me be a human. _

_Oh god, if You hear my voice, please erases this loneliness from me_

_Oh god, if You are really exists, please guide me and let me find a heart_

_Let me find "love" that human has_

_Let me find the feeling that they cherish_

_Let me find someone I can love_

"You are a doll, you know that. I can give you a chance to become a human, but you have only 3 months. Within that time, if you failed to find your love, your existence will be erased from this world. You have to live in another world alone. If the one that you love accept you for what and who you are, knowing that you are a doll, you can live fully as a human, but, if he or she don't, you will also fall into a world of loneliness."

_Yes, Yes I understand. I accept._

"You have 20 hours as a human and 4 hours as a doll. Every night, from 2 to 6 a.m. in the morning, you will return back as a doll. That is your restriction. That is your reminder that you are still a doll and no one except your loved one can find out about it. If you fail to fulfill those rules, you will have to live in a world of loneliness."

_Yes, I thank you, God._

* * *

**+ + + Zack's view + + +  
**

"Damn, this place is hot!" Zack Fair had found himself in the middle of the crowd in Midgar. The place was dark. The tall Shinra building was blocking the sun from entering the slum. Zack knew that a lot of people hated Shinra for that. Their life was ruined by only 1 man and Zack worked for that man.

Zack wandered aimlessly as far as his feet could carry. He stopped when he reached an abandon antique store. The sign board was broken. The words were hardly readable. Zack kicked the rotten sign board away from the door, thinking that a little adventure might be interesting. He opened the dusty old wooden knob and entered it. The room was without light so he took the nearest feet of chair and pulled out his fire material to light the wood. With the new source of light, Zack could find a better view of the room. Zack honestly thought that whoever had this house was a freak. There were a lot of dusty dolls. A doll of a man to the left has lost its leg and arm, another doll beside the first one has no eye, basically, all of them are broken. Zack ignored the spider webs and the dolls and made his way to the stairs. It was clear that the owner of the place was a rich guy since the place actually looked more like a doll mansion instead of a doll store. Zack reached the first door on the right of the stair. He opened rusty door. The sound was freaking because of the rusty handle. He pointed his torch around but found nothing except dolls and spider webs. Enough of inspecting the ceiling, Zack lowered down the light. In the middle of the room, there was a black slump. Cautiously, Zack stepped closer and readied his buster sword. The slump was unmoving but in this kind of abandon mansion, it is not weird that the place would become a small nest of monsters. Zack moved his position to the deeper part of the room while light still focusing on the slump that as Zack leaned closer, looked more and more like a human figure. "It might be just another mannequin," Zack thought.

Placing the torch on a glass that he found in the room, Zack used his now free hand to move the black curtain and reveal a human figure beneath it. Now that Zack could see clearly, the figure was actually moving. His chest fell and rose in breathing. Yes, it was not a mannequin this time. It was human, a very cute boy that definitely younger than Zack. He has a different spiky hair than Zack but it fitted the boy. The pale blond color hair complimented his rosy lips and pale skin. Zack was never a person to believe in god or devil but this time he felt like he had met an angel that had just fell down from the heaven and was sleeping because he was tired.

"Uhm…" the boy shifted his body and pulled the curtain. True that today, the weather is cooler and this mansion seemed like colder than the town, maybe because it was located in a slightly remote area. Zack watched in amusement as his angel boy sleep soundly. He could help but smiled. The angel boy was too damn cute. He watched him sleep as Zack himself drifted to the dream world.

* * *

**+ + + Cloud's PoV + + +**

"I granted you your wish. Remember, you have only 3 months."

"Thank you. I will find my heart. I will live my life as a human. I will become a human. Thank you so much, God." I bowed in respect and gratitude to the only being that can make my dream come true, and He did granted my selfish wish. I moved my fingers to test them. They moved. They could form a knuckle. I smiled in happiness. I kicked my leg. They moved. I smiled again. I walked around, not really stable for I stumble almost every time but it is okay. I touched everything I could find, and I closed the lid of my eyes a lot of times. This is not a dream. I am alive, and I am human. I looked around and find the window. The glass reflected my figure. I looked at myself on the glass. I saw a spiky blond hair. It looked like a chocobo but I love it. I love chocobo. I moved to my face, I could see big blue eyes. Well, not bad, I thought. Then I moved to my body, it is wrapped with dusty old clothes. They were torn and dull. But it did not matter. At least I am not naked. Talking about naked, I am freezing. Now I even have body heat. The place is so cold. I look at the black dirty curtain; I pulled it down and warped my body with it. I sneeze when the dust get into my nose and eyes. I can smell, I can taste, I can feel. I am alive. I lay down on the ground, feeling the coldness of the floor. As my heart was filled with happiness, I let myself drifted into sleep, hoping that I can dream a good dream.

How long I had been sleeping, I wonder. I feel like I smell something. Something smells good and somehow it mixed with a smell of burning wood. From the closed lid, I can see orange color light. Is the sun rise? I opened my eyes, the room is still dark but I find the orange light. It is what they called 'torch'? I remember seeing it in young mistress Selphie's book. Where did the torch come from? I looked around and found a sleeping human. Wait, is he a human or is he just like me? I want to know so I drag my feet closer to him. I can smell something from him. I lean down and smell his hair. Smells good, I wonder did he use to make his hair smells so nice?

* * *

**+ + +Zack's PoV + + +  
**

In my days before becoming a 1st class SOLDIER; I was injected with some amount of Mako. Everybody who wants to become a SOLDIER will be injected with it, but not everyone survive. The Mako is responsible to enhance my physical and mental ability. Mako raised my speed, strength, endurance, hearing, smelling, sensing, even my reasoning ability. Now back to the thing I want to say, I think I hear something move. I also sense something came near me. I have to wake up. I open my eyes and I find a pair of dazzling blue eyes are looking at me closely, and so close. I pushed that 'someone' and jumped about a meter behind and pull out my favorite Buster sword. That 'someone' fall into sitting position. He looks confuse but he doesn't leave his eyes from me. Hey, it's that sleeping angel boy. I lowered down my buster sword; place it behind on my back again.

"Uh….hi?" I am trying to be friendly. I always friendly toward new guys I met. Usually people wants to know me since I am a 1st class SOLDIER, but this time, I want to know about this boy.

"Hello to you too, Sir." He replied. He smiled so innocently at me. Well damn it, the boy smiled at me and he is so damn CUTE. I walked closer to him. His eyes never leave me. His eyes are so gorgeous. This is the first time I see an angel like beauty like him. Aerith is the prettiest I can find back there, but this boy is even cuter.

"What is your name?" I bet he has a gorgeous name too.

"My name is Cloud, sir."

Oh yeah, his name is cute too. "Cloud? That's all?"

The boy nods and smiles to me. Man, he will drive me insane with that freakingly stunning smile.

"My master's surname is Strife. You can call me Cloud Strife if you wish to."

Strife? I think I've heard of that name before. I'll investigate it later. "Cloud then, why are you here? I mean, sleeping here?"

"I wanted to feel the coldness of the floor so I lie down. Without my order and permission, my body went into a state of unconsciousness that you called sleep."

Well that certainly was a very….strange answer….did he mean he was tired? Okay, now what should I ask him next?

"Sir, can I ask you a question" I looked up to him. That is the first time he wants to ask. Should I be happy? "Yeah"

"May I know how should I address you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Zack Fair. You can call me Zack."

"Okay, Mr.Zack, it is nice to know you."

"Yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you too Cloudy but please, just call me Zack."

"I understand, Zack."

He is so formal. I wonder if he came from a noble or old family. "Cloudy boy, it is already midnight. You should go home. Let me walk you home," I throw my hand to him but he stares at me blankly. "C'mon."

He shook his head slightly, "I am very sorry, but this is my house."

Another weird answer from the angel boy, did he hit his head? Amnesia maybe? Or maybe he doesn't have house. A runaway?

"Well, you can't live here. Why don't you come to my place instead?" I asked him rather bluntly. I am so surprised he doesn't even freak out. He only stared at me with that blank look, an emotionless look. He talks and acts like a robot.

"I do not understand, Zack. Could you please explain the meaning of your statement?"

"Uh…" I scratched my head in confusion. Just how should I explain this to him? "Look, just follow me back and I will explain to you okay?"

"I understand. Let us go then." He pushed his hand on the floor, trying to get up, but I don't see any movement. Did he sprain his ankle? His face doesn't look like in pain but he can't get up. I really found a troublesome angel here. Troublesome but somehow I feel happy.

"Here, let me help you," I offered my hand to him. He smiled to me and reached out to my bigger hand. With a little effort and strength, I pull him up. He is surprisingly easy to pull, almost weightless. He is thin but I don't expect him to be so light.

"Let's go."

* * *

**+ + +Cloud's PoV + + +**

God, I met a very nice guy name Zack. I am sure he can help me to find my heart. I will be able to find the feeling called 'love'

I opened my eyes and find myself in a soft bed. Yesterday I met Zack and he brought me back to his apartment. He even lent me his room. Where did he sleep last night? My body was too uncooperative that I automatically fall into unconscious state the moment I lay my body on this soft bed. Well the bed even smell like Zack. The smell from yesterday night, I forgot to ask him.

I walk my way out from the room. I guess I can control my feet better now. I turned the knob of the door and walked silently to a bigger room. There is a big TV on the corner, in front of the sofa. I can see a pair of shoes coming out from the longer sofa. I walked slowly and lean down to see. It is Zack. Did he sleep here because I sleep on the bed? Oh God, I have bothered him. I think I should leave him. I walked unstable step to the door that I think is an exit. Human is a great being. They can walk on their 2 feet without getting hurt. While for me, it is an extremely difficult thing to do. I should practice more.

As slow as I can be, I finally reached the door. I walk a final one step and reached the handle. A hand suddenly come from behind and hit the door in front of me. For the first time since I became human, I jump out of surprise. I throw my back to the door. Now I face to face with the owner of the hand. It belongs to Zack. His eyes look different than usual.

"Why did you leave without telling me?"

"I am very sorry Zack. I feel ashamed that I made you sleep on the sofa. The bed belongs to you. Therefore I decided not to bother your life anymore."

"Is that why you want to leave?"

I nodded firmly, "Yes that is correct."

Zack laughed at my words. Did I say something weird? I should ask him before I leave.

"Don't leave. You are not bothering me. If I found you bothering, I wouldn't have bring you back here right?"

"Yes, I get your point."

"Stay here?"

"Only if you allowed me to."

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Finish a first chapter! Yeah, I got the idea when I was watching the first episode of Ayatsuri Sakon. Then I combine the story of Pinocchio and The Little Mermaid.

Please review and let me have your thought. Thanks.


End file.
